Forum:Name Colours III
Archive for concluded name colours: ---- 22:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) As I have said, I do not think it a good idea to risk potential confusion about the identity of a user, or their position. Following on from that, if as you say trusted user and normal user are also similar, that may be mething that needs to be looked at. So, as far black on black/dark background: Are you crazy? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 23:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : No.....just brought an idea into the light. And the color '''is' distinguishable anyway. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 23:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Whoops, Done it on Pedro's Talk but i like gray for Crats, and Purple for TUs Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 05:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand if the issue with the current colour is clarity, why would p colour that's even more likely to den on the wiki? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 07:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The idea of this thread is remove the purple colour, not take it to another type of users...... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 08:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) If you want to remove purple then lets see...Wait WTF is a TU doing in here? I think make a darker teal or blue or whatever... Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 09:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Black and grey are both not particularly good choices in context. Red is too similar to the redlinks' color, and orange is, as has been indicated, quite close to the admin gold color. Pink may actually be the only way to go in this case, if not a bright blue. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd second a pink. Seems the best option that has been suggested so far. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 16:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : Honestly, I don't really think pink really fits onto the Wiki's profile either. But I do like the bright blue suggestion. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 08:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Oh Bright Blue will stand out, remember my old sig? Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 09:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : I think black would be a good option, as long as it can be seen on the activity page, maybe darkish-gray? :: Maybe something like #7f7f7f or #7a7a7a is what you're suggesting? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 15:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I think #262525 or a simple black is what I think is best :::Pedro, pink might not, but green or orange or any other colour suggested doesn't either. Also, just look at the colour on the background when you type any of the black/dark-grey shades. Its not going to work, unless you want invisibility. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Im not a b'crat but what do you think of this: (Probably stupid but testing see how it looks on a name instead of random numbers and symbols) :::And how baout TU Colors? Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 05:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Forget the black, its basically invisible. I've been looking at the TU colours, and I think it'll be fine for now. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::How about Silver for admins and gold for b'crats. TU remains the same.-- 'SlopijoeHangars 10:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's not a bad shout actually. Do you have any particular shade codes in mind? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]) 10:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Just as a note I have set up my personal wikia.css in order to test any changes without affecting the wiki just yet. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 10:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Silver seems to be #C0C0C0, but I'll see if I can bring a little bit more bright one. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 10:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Would you class the current sysop colour as gold, or just yellow? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 11:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Just testing Slopijoe's Gold/Silver idea. I like it, the only problem is that #C0C0C0 can get lost pretty easily in regular text, especially in a background like we have here. Besides that I think its good to go. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 11:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem resides kind of more on the text colour than the background in the Silver's case. ::Anyway, I took a look on the second discussion on the chat about orange and Gold. Found up #FF8C00 to be nice for it, if we think of that as an option. The question only resides wheter it's the Admins or B'crats that will use Gold. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 12:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) How about #39D966 or #937024? - #00CC00 or #FF0099? 13:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I would like to remind everyone that this forum is only about replacing one colour because it is currently presenting an issue. On this basis, we already have a replacement, ##FF6600, already lined up and ready to go. We have also identified a replacement for a slight other issue. We don not need any more potential colours, unless someone can prove that their particular shade is the best out there. What's left is to vote. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 18:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Vote what, exactly? Which colour, or which "type" of user is gold or orange? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : :I'll show you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Voting Right folks, we've had a good discussion and now it is time to vote. The subject of the vote today is very simple, "Trusted User Colour to Pink, Sysop Colour to stay the same and Bureaucrat Colour to Orange". Lets vote! Support *Removes all problems with vision and distinguishment. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) *I think the change to the b'crat hillite is a good idea. I do feel that the change of the TU isn't super necessary, but whatever. - 21:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) *Per The two admins above me, I alright with the colors of TU but should ease it up abit Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 01:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry, perhaps a bit late but anyway... I agree with Pete and Pedro - the b'crat colour is great. Don't see the need to change the TU one though... - 19:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Neutral *Although I agree with the B'crat colour, the TU colour was never in question and never complained about..... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 20:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) *Don't think Pink and Orange would do good for either of the two groups, but I don't really mind Oppose Comments I did actually make a point about the TU colour, I believe in response to Zephalian. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 23:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Voting Phase 2 The points made in the previous vote showed one issue that some people do not think that the change from Turquiose to Pink for Trusted Users was not needed. So, I'll put it to vote once more then it'll be dealt with. The vote will be whether we should go with Turquiose or Pink? If you think the change is an improvement, please sign and if possible explain why you think this. If you think that it causes any issues please state them in your vote. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) Pink *Stands out better. Much better than turquoise that could be confused, especially for people with visual impairment. That point is a good one as the whole colour change issue was started buy a user with difficulties in vision. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 17:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Turquiose *I think turquiose/teal is better for the TU's in my opinion. It doesn't need to stand out that much, it just needs to be recognized from the other user links. Leaving the names pink was so weird I ended up placing them back in teal in my .css :p - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 17:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) *The change wasn't particularly necessary, and the color itself is good -- maybe a brighter version of turquoise, but the color was fine IMO. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) *Change wasn't necessary, also Pink doesn't really fit with the current TU Award. '''Vote Closed' - The Trusted User Hilite colour will remain Turquoise. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk''']]) 18:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) }}